Switching noise can be generated in any electrical circuit with regular switching activity. These circuits can include direct current (DC) DC-DC switching converters, such as charge pumps or inductive switch mode converters such as boost-mode or buck-mode converters, for example. Due to their regular switching activity, these switching circuits emit strong noise spurs or peaks at the switching frequency itself (e.g., 3 MHz) along with its associated harmonic spurs (e.g., 6 MHz, 9 MHz, and so forth). These noise spurs may interfere with other surrounding electrical devices near the switching circuits such as AM-radios, mobile communication devices, RFID tags (transmitter), or power over wireless applications, for example. One common technique to mitigate the noise spurs includes varying the switching frequency (f) of the circuit in order to redistribute or spread the noise energy over a broader spectrum and thus minimize the effect of any particular noise spur. In some conventional systems, complex and expensive counting circuits are employed to vary the switching frequency.